yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vylon
The Vylon, sometimes romanized as Vairon are an Archetype debuted in Duel Terminal - Vairon Descends!!. All known Vairons are LIGHT. Their team symbol is a golden orange orb, often with gold metal trim. Most of the Tuner Monsters of this group are shaped and named after three-dimensional geometric figures ("Prism", "Cube", "Sphere", "Tetrahedron"), with the exception of "Vylon Stella".The Synchro Monsters in this group are named with the phonetic pronunciation of a Greek letter and have bodies resembling that letter ("Vylon Epsilon", "Vylon Sigma", "Vylon Omega"), or something in their bodies that resembles that letter ("Vylon Alpha" and "Vylon Delta"). The majority are Fairy-Type, with Tuners that are mostly Machine-Type except "Vylon Prism" and "Vylon Stella". All known Tuners, except "Vylon Stella", have ATK equal to their DEF like the original Ancient Gears. In Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!!, 4 new Vylon Tuner Monsters, Levels 1 to 4, have the ability to be Treated as Equip Cards by paying 500 Life Points when sent from Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard. They also each provide different effects when they are equipped. In Duel Terminal - Exceed Startup, the 1st Duel Terminal-exclusive Exceed Monster, "Vylon Disigma", has been revealed. 2 new Union Monsters have been revealed as well. Play style The Vylon strategy revolves around the use of Equip Cards, either by searching for them from the Deck or using effects that revolve around having them equipped. Due to some of their effects requiring multiple Equip Cards, a large problem with this Archetype could manifest in Spell and Trap Card Zone plug-up. Try to keep at least 1 Spell or Trap Card Zone open for cards like "Vylon Matter", which will allow you to recycle 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Graveyard and then either destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field or draw 1 card when the effect has resolved. It's possible to combine this archetype with a bit of Dragunity since many monsters revolve around treating other monsters as Equip Cards. You can use "Dragon Mastery" to equip your Vylons. Be very careful with this, however, as very few of the support cards overlap, and Dragunity Monsters are WIND, which conflicts with the requirements of LIGHT monsters for the Vylon Synchro Monsters. However, Power Tool Dragon is completely usable for this kind of Deck, as it Life Stream Dragon. Recommended cards Monsters * Vylon Cube * Vylon Prism * Vylon Soldier * Vylon Vanguard * Vylon Ohm * Vylon Sphere * Vylon Tetra * Honest * Shining Angel * Nova Summoner * Vylon Stella * Vylon Hapto Spells Equip * Mage Power * Vylon Material * Vylon Component * United We Stand * Armed Changer * Metalsilver Armor * Fighting Spirit * Synchro Boost * Mist Body * Big Bang Shot Other * Vylon Matter * Hidden Armory * Pot of Duality * Book of Moon * Release Restraint Wave * Tailor of the Fickle * Celestial Transformation * Lightwave Tuning * Treasure of Heaven Traps * Beckoning Light * Equip Shot * Collected Power * Blast with Chain and other Equip Trap Cards Extra Deck * Vylon Omega * Vylon Alpha * Vylon Epsilon * Vylon Sigma * Vylon Delta * Vylon Disigma * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Seven Swords Warrior * Power Tool Dragon * Life Stream Dragon * Light End Dragon Trivia * All non-Synchros and non-Tuners are Level 4 Monster Cards. Category:Archetypes